Made in Heaven
by AkikoSamaN
Summary: OneShot. Saga ve algo que hubiese preferido no ver jamas. ¿A las lagrimas de las lleva el viento?. Entren y vean. Saga&Mu...Espero que les guste!


Hola a Todos! Mi primer fic de SS yaoi publicado, espero que les guste y va dedicado a todos los que me conocen! Shingryu...este es para vos...ojala te guste peke! Es un One-Shot de Saga y Mu!

Los dejo con el fic ...

Made in Heaven

SagaxMu

By Akiko-SamaN

¿A las lágrimas se las lleva el viento?

No se como explicarte lo que en este momento se aferra con desesperación a mi corazón, al saberte de otro, es un dolor inmenso.

Tampoco se como explicarte mi reacción al verlos juntos, al verlos abrazados en el sillón donde nosotros dos tantas veces hicimos el amor de la manera mas salvaje y mas dulce que nadie jamás podrá comprobar.

Al verte en sus brazos solo las ideas más macabras de mí ser se congeniaban para intentar matarlo…Pero eso te haría infeliz, algo que no puedo siquiera soportar.

En estos momentos, en la oscuridad de mi corazón, puedo olerte lejos y sentirte aun más lejos de mi.

Momento hermosos pasamos juntos, lo compartimos todo desde que tú eras pequeño, con tu exquisita sonrisa regalándome los momentos mas hermosos que ni siquiera con mi alma gemela pude compartir.

¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Mu?

¿Acaso tan mal te he tratado?

¿O es que nunca fuiste tan inocente como planeabas mostrármelo?

No lo entiendo y la peor parte es que aunque quisiera hacerlo, se que me lo negarías todo. Porque conoces mis reacciones. Porque sabes que si es te lastimo, yo lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Me siento miserable, llenándome de tu insensible ser, me siento en las penumbras de mi cuarto…Me dejo morir por ti, de esta manera es la que te amo.

Si, te amo. Te amo como nunca en mi vida pude experimentar. Creía amar a mi hermano, pero eso se termino en el mismo momento en que tú, con tus pequeñas manos me tomaste entre nieblas y me fuiste llevando a la luz poco a poco.

Río para mis adentros, recordando con la más absoluta de las esperanzas cuando éramos pequeños.

Ah…Aquellos momentos cuando Kanon te llenaba los pantalones de arena y tu venias corriendo hacia mi, que dormía recostado en la hierba, con la cara llena de polvo y arena. Te veías hermoso, tan sencillo, tan hermoso…tan mío.

Si, fuiste mío desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Venias corriendo, desesperado porque te picaban las piernas de la arena y me pedías que te ayudara a quitártela.

Y como no, mi asquerosa y pervertida imaginación se iba por donde no debía, pero eras más pequeño que yo y en ese momento aun inocencia tenía. Así que golpeando a mi hermano, (que valga la redundancia siempre supo lo que sentía por ti) te llevaba a dentro del Santuario con tu maestro Shion para que el se hicieses cargo de ti.

Con dolor te veía en sus brazos, pero en el fondo sabia que al que siempre le pedías ayuda era a mi.

Siempre fui yo¿verdad, Mu?

Realmente necesito creer que es así, que siempre fui yo…Que siempre fui yo al único que amaste.

También recuerdo con nostalgia cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

Era verano, el Santuario en plena fiesta por el cumpleaños de Camus. Ese viejo francés siempre haciendo de las suyas para que tú y yo pasemos un rato juntos.

Tenías solo 12 años, y te veías aun más tierno e inocente que siempre.

Como explicarle al cielo lo que sentía por ti, yo era más grande que tú y eso me daba miedo. Miedo de que si llegabas a enterarte de lo que me sucedía contigo, te alejaras de mi para siempre.

Pero eso no sucedió. Porque tu esa misma noche, delante de las estrellas que imponentes se alzaban en el cielo virgen de Athenas, me dijiste que no te importaba nada, que solo querías permanecer conmigo.

Y desde ese día solo he hecho eso, a pesar de las terribles cosas que pasaron cuando Kanon se revelo, con los desastres en las doce casas y los caballeros de bronce. Incluso con lo ocurrido luego con Hades…Aun así siempre estuve junto a ti, y siempre lo estaré.

Porque Te Amo. Te Amo. Te Amo…

Creo que jamás me cansare de decírtelo, de profesártelo, de sentirlo.

Vago por mis propios recuerdos, pero ese primero beso siempre esta allí, haciendo presente cada vez que lo necesito.

Flash Back

La fiesta de Camus conmemorando sus 12 primeros años, ruido y música en la onceava casa.

Todos estaban allí, quizás eran esas fechas las que mas les gustaban a los dorados, el poder estar todos juntos comiendo y disfrutando en vez de matarse en los campos de entrenamiento.

Camus, Milo y Shura disfrutaban del pastel, tirándoselo los unos a los otros, hasta que Aprhodite se dio por vencido en tratar de cuidar su imagen y se les unió a la fiesta.

-¡Ya verán ustedes tres lo que tendrán por tratar de sabotearme!

Aldebaran y Shaka estaban apartados de esa escandalosa demostración de amistad, porque compartían de una conversación más que interesante sobre los lugares donde los tocaba entrenar.

Había pocas cosas que se hacían bien con respecto a los duros entrenamientos, pero una de ellas, es que cuando tocaban las fechas de cumpleaños de los futuros Santos de Oro, todos se reunían a festejar y se quedaban dos o tres días en Athenas.

Los demás se encontraban charlando, riendo, festejando y demás entretenimientos.

Fuera de la fiesta, se veía una figura alta y delgada con el cabello a los hombros, sentada en las escaleras.

Saga tenía las manos en el mentón, pensando en cierto lemuriano que lo traía loco de remate con su dulzura. Pero le preocupaba que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que sentía por el. En especial el pequeño, Saga era mas grande que el y quizás comenzar algún tipo de relación era perjudicial para su entrenamiento.

No podía, por mas que sus propias entrañas le dijeran casi a gritos de desesperación que debía decírselo, el no podía…Simplemente no lo podía hacerlo.

Pero había dos pares de ojos, violetas brillantes, que lo observaban miedosos desde una de las columnas. Sabia que su amigo estaba mal, y que necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería molestarlo si estaba molesto. A decir verdad, algo de miedo le tenia, no sabia porque, pero cada ves que estaban juntos sentía cosas que sabia perfectamente no debía experimentar.

Refunfuñando para sus adentros, se dio cuenta que quizás Saga necesitara ayuda, por lo que opto por ir a buscar a la persona que más lo conocía: Kanon.

Al darse vuelta, choco contra el torso del alguien fuerte y por poco y cae de espaldas al suelo, pero tubo la suerte que alguien lo sostuvo en el aire. Al abrir los ojos, algo temeroso, se percato de que los brazos fuerces que sentía no eran otros que los de la persona que estaba buscando, el gemelo de Saga.

-Mu, si sigues así de despistado vas a caerte un día y te lastimaras

-Si, tienes razón, Kanon, lo siento mucho…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Eh…Yo…

-Mu, menos tartamudeo y dime que te pasa

-Es Saga

Por unos increíbles segundos, Kanon se imagino la escena de amor mas platónica del universo, Saga y Mu abrazándose como dos tortolitos enamorados y el sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver que todo el trabajo de 6 años habría valido la pena.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa a mi hermano, Mu¿O es a ti al que le sucede algo con el?

Perspicacia…Kanon gozaba de ella hasta la última gota de su sangre.

-¿A mi con Saga?

Estaba mas claro que el agua que lo había confundido, o quizás, lo que había hecho al preguntarle eso era que Mu reconsiderara algunos sentimientos.

-Si, a ti con mi hermano, Mu…No soy tonto, se como lo miras desde que llegaste y que le tienes un cariño especial que no sientes por ninguno de nosotros… ¿Me equivoco?

-Kanon, algo le sucede, esta retraído y triste desde que llego… ¿Tú sabes porque se encuentra así?

-En realidad si, pero creo que tu deberías preguntárselo…

-¿Tu crees?

-Es mi humilde opinión ¿Lo harás?

-Si…Pero no se cuando, si llega a estar enojado…

-Mu…Si eres tú el que interrumpe sus pensamientos, dudo mucho que mi hermano se enfade contigo

Tomándolo por el mentón, deposito en su mejilla un beso. Al soltarlo, sintió la presencia MUY enfadada de su hermano, quien los miraba por encima de sus cabezas.

-Kanon… ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Mu?

-N…Nada hermano…Nada Nadita Nada…U

-¬¬ mas te vale… ¿Mu estas bien?

Inconscientemente lo tomo del rostro con su mano, acariciándolo suavemente…Claro que a lo segundos siguientes los dos se sonrojaron y Kanon rebozaba de la felicidad.

-Buuueeeeeenooooo…Yo me voy retirando a la fiesta….Ese Camus me debe un buen pastelazo en la cabeza…Nos vemos, chicos…

Y antes de irse los miro atentamente, les guiño un ojo y les sonrió, para despedirse con la mano agitándose.

-Mu…

No podía engañarse mas, ya sabia lo que le diría, tenia ensayado en su mente desde hacia años como declarársele… ¿Pero si lo llegaba a lastimar? O peor aun… ¿Y si el terminaba lastimado?

-Saga ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

-¿Que?

-Es que desde que llegamos todos, que no me miras y si lo haces desvías la mirada… ¿Acaso te hice algo malo?

-Mu…Claro que no me hiciste nada malo, tu presencia jamás podría desagradarme…Jamás

Resalto con énfasis la ultima palabra, tenia que entender, tenia que saberlo…Mu tenia que darse cuenta de una vez por todas de los sentimientos que el sentía.

-Saga…Hay algo que tengo que decirte… ¿Podríamos sentarnos?

-C-Claro

Ni con una legión de enemigos se sentiría más nerviosos que en ese momento, la sola presencia del joven lemuriano le averiaba los sentidos y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Aunque, al estar sentados y la luna darle le lleno al rostro del mas pequeño, Saga pensó que quizás esta seria su oportunidad. Luego de pensarlo durante horas, días, meses y hasta años. Decidió que el momento perfecto era aquel que no se planeaba.

-Saga…

-Mu, tu no eres el único que tiene que decir algo…Veras…Yo…Nos conocemos desde que somos muy pequeños y he llegado a la conclusión de que tu…tu…

No podía, nuevamente su estúpido miedo le carcomía cada fibra de su piel.

Pero siempre las acciones son mejores que las reacciones, esa es ley universal.

Mu lo había tomado sorpresivamente del rostro y con la inocencia y suavidad que lo caracterizaba, lo beso.

Saga no podía reaccionar, no porque no le gustase, todo lo contrario. No podía articular ninguno de sus músculos, el pequeño lo había tomado por sorpresa.

A la luz de la Luna, esa noche…

Fin del Flash Back

Si, a la luz de la luna más hermosa que vi en mi vida, esa noche…Esa noche me juraste amor eterno.

Esa noche es la más mágica de todas las que pasamos juntos. Y se que si Kanon no te insistía sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi, jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Pero hoy la realidad es distinta.

Hoy ya no eres mío, hoy le perteneces a alguien más…alguien a quien desgraciadamente no puedo odiar.

¿Por qué será que cuando mas necesitamos consuelo queremos estar solos?

¿Por qué me siento así? Como si el mundo se me viniese abajo y ninguno de mis maniobras pudiera volver todo a la normalidad.

Me siento miserable, sucio…traicionado.

Sentimiento que pensé nunca iba a sentir por tu autoría, pero veo que me equivoco.

Aun estando en un rincón de mi habitación, sabiendo que en la contigua estas tu con Kanon recostados en su cama…

Me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo. Quisiera matarlo por arrebatarte de mi, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Es mi hermano y no tengo derecho a quitarlo su felicidad.

¿Pero el merece quitarme la mía?

¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por el?

-No es justo…

Susurro a la misma nada, que se, no me responderá. Esta sensación de arrebato, de dolor, de tristeza.

De desengaño…¡Dios que mal me siento!

Pero ya he decidido que llorar por el pasado no tiene caso alguno, que seguir adelante es lo único que me librara de toda esta miseria. Por eso me iré mañana a primera hora de aquí.

Tengo todo listo, Shaka, amigo del alma, gracias por toda la ayuda que me has brindado…pero mas que nada por escucharme en esta larga noche.

Ahora el reloj marca las 4 de la mañana, el amanecer llegara en cualquier momento y tu seguirás con el…

Mis piernas me piden que vaya a caminar un poco, que me distienda.

¿Pero como distenderme cuando la imagen de tus labios y los de Kanon es aun tan fresca?

¿Cómo podría olvidarme de tu cuerpo envuelto en el de el?

¿Cómo dejar escapar alguna esperanza cuando eres tu quien me la has quitado toda?

¿Cómo seguir adelante…?

No puedo evitar volver a dejar escapar lágrimas, no las reconozco porque no las admito mías. Son de un extraño enamorado al que le rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos.

Son mías…Si, son mías. Lo se.

El estomago me duele, me cruje con desesperación de que ingiera algo de comida.

Todos mis otros sentidos se encuentran apagados, cegados por esa imagen que ahora me destroza por dentro.

¿Cómo te sientes tú?

Se que me viste, porque me vi reflejado en tu sorpresa, en tus violáceos ojos. Aquellos que en medio de gemidos de placer y caricias eternas también alguna vez me vi reflejado. Y en aquel momento, solo me miraban con la ternura más infinita de todas.

Y esta noche, solo me miraron con horror y sorpresa.

Me recargo en la pared mientras voy poniéndome de pie.

El que me conociera pensaría que ve un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue Saga de Géminis.

Santo de Athena…ja!…que gracioso, soy poderoso, lo se. Pero una simple imagen me destroza más que cualquier ataque que he tenido el lujo de sobrevivir.

Athena…Cuando mas necesito el calor de tu cosmos, es cuando mas miserable me siento. Y cuando mas alejado estoy de la realidad.

Salgo de mi Templo, con tu perfume a rosas y el de el envueltos en vaya uno a saber que.

Es un asco, el solo hecho de imaginármelos juntos me revuelve el estomago.

Más aun de lo que ya lo tengo que no haber comido en todo el día.

Buscándote desesperado por todo el bendito santuario, y estabas aquí. Revolcándote con mi alma gemela…No, el no es mi alma gemela. Ese lugar solo lo ocupas tú.

Carnero traicionero, aun en la mas profunda tristeza, siento tus brazos envolviéndome y tu boca suspirándome al oído.

Y lo único que veo es el sol naciendo por el horizonte, declarando un nuevo día en mi vida.

El día en que pienso dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, muy lejos de tu presencia.

De tus sonrisas, de tus manos y tus caricias. De tus labios y tus ojos. De tu hechizo constante en mí.

Mis manos enterradas en mis bolsillos. Mi semblante aun fresco en lágrimas y mi corazón inexistente en mí.

Solo me queda una sola cosa por hacer aquí.

Pedirle disculpas a mi Diosa por irme así, por desaparecer en medio de la bruma de mar.

Pero se que me entenderá, se que me perdonara.

El reloj de mi muñeca marca las 6 de la mañana. Dentro de tres horas el tren para Francia sale de la estación, donde seguramente alguna que otra pareja se estará despidiendo efusivamente, mientras yo solo deseo que lo que vi ayer no fuese verdad.

Mis puños están apretados y nuevamente las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo he tratado de ocultar, se hacen presentes.

Cierro mis ojos, y entre tanta maraña de colores y recuerdos, vuelvo a tener el deja vu de tus brazos rodeándome y tus manos en mi cintura.

Solo que esta vez…Es verdad…Es real.

Tienes tu frente en mi espalda, siempre fui mas alto que tu, pero eso nunca te impidió besarme en puntitas de pie.

Tus manos se aferran a mi cintura con fuerza, se que estas llorando porque yo también lo hago. Y a mis lagrimas se las lleva el viento, las tuyas empapan mi espalda.

-Lo siento…Saga lo siento tanto…

Te disculpas, como si eso sirviera para borra lo que vi, sabes que no lograras mi perdón. Estaré herido y triste, pero mi orgullo sigue allí. Latente y expectante.

-Saga dime algo…te lo ruego.

Suplicas, llanto, gemidos de dolor y nuevamente tus brazos abrazándome fuerte.

No puedo resistirlo.

Existe una sola en el universo que no puedo permitirme, y esa es que estés así. Que sufras. Que llores.

Prometí cuidarte y protegerte, y eso haré. Aunque me cueste el corazón y lo poco que queda de mi.

Te abrazare tan fuerte que te sentirás desfallecer.

-Saga…

Estas sorprendido, pero lo estas aun mas ahora que te he besado, que saboreo tus labios, tu cavidad, tu boca tal y como la primera vez.

Me siento un estúpido, engañándome con tu perfume a rosas, con tus caricias traicioneras.

Con el amor que siento por ti y el que se que no sientes por mi.

Te aferro más a mi, cada vez mas fuerte. Se que te duele, pero no me dices nada.

Necesito esto, TE Necesito.

-Saga no te vayas…No me dejes…

Jamás lo haría, sabes que cual sea mi destino, siempre que me llames estaré allí. Lo sabes y no necesitas que te lo diga.

Vuelvo a besarte, pero ahora será la última vez. Lentamente voy aflojando mi agarre hacia ti.

Lentamente comienzo a soltarte.

Porque lentamente…Te estos dejando ir.

Siento tu congojo aun estando de espalda, se que estas ocultando el rostro entre tus manos, como haces siempre que lloras de verdad.

Se que lloras por mi, se que lo que estoy haciendo te esta lastimando.

Pero no eres tonto, sabes porque me voy, sabes porque no puedo quedarme.

Porque tu camino ya no es el mío.

Las lágrimas surcan mis mejillas como el castigo divino más doloroso de todos…

Mis pies avanzan con desgano.

Tu llanto, detrás de mi es lo mas horrible que he escuchado en mi vida.

Porque es lo último que escuchare.

Las lagrimas de las lleva el viento… ¿No es verdad, Mu?

Solo espero, que en algún lugar…

En algún punto entre el cielo y la tierra…

Haya un lugar para nosotros dos…

Como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro…

Fin

--------------------------------------------------------------

Si les gusto...Abajo del todo tienen un tecla que dice Go!...¬¬ vayan...U

Los veo...Hasta la Proxima!


End file.
